Rize Kamishiro
Rize Kamishiro (in Japanese: 神代 利世, Kamishiro Rize) is a very well known and infamous ghoul, as well as a central antagonist within the manga and anime series Tokyo Ghoul. She sets her eyes on Ken Kaneki one day and tries to eat him one night but is then harmed by steel beams falling on her and is then captured and harvested by Professor Kanou and has her organs transplanted into Kaneki. She serves as one of the five main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura, Kichimura Washuu and Tsuneyoshi Washuu. She is also the final antagonist of Tokyo Ghoul:re Kaneki faced after he killed Furuta. In the Japanese version, she was voiced by Kana Hanazawa (who later voiced Seryu Ubiquitous) in her very first villainous portrayal in her career. In the English version, she was voiced by Monica Rial. Appearance Rize appears as a young and beautiful woman with long purple hair, purple eyes, and glasses. She appears as a shy and slender woman and wears typical attire to that of an average human female in an effort to blend into human society. She often reveals some cleavage that way, she can sexually seduce and lure in male prey in order to kill and eat them. Personality Rize is well-known to be a femme fatale even among the Ghouls. Known as the "binge eater", she eats a large amount of humans which results in her killing more people than most Ghouls view necessary. She lures her prey by showing a gentle and shy side, and when they have no chance of escape, she reveals her true intentions. She lacks ambition, acting as she does out of hunger and boredom. She is selfish to the extreme, regarding little for Ghouls' struggle to live among humanity as her ravenous appetite increasingly jeopardizes the very existence of all Ghouls. Extremely sadistic, manipulative, and bloodthirsty, Rize is an extremely capable Ghoul, and a hunted criminal before her "death". While appearing in Kaneki's hallucinations, however, Rize acts much more composed, persuasive and callous, often taunting Kaneki and teasing his blues, like his state of imprisonment, his starving state due to his refusal to eat humans, as well as his rampage as the Dragon (when she appeared into his mind once again in Toyko Ghoul:re). All she wanted was to force him to succumb to his inner darkness. In the first season of anime series, she even urged Kaneki to consume Hide, his best friend, when the latter was severely injured. The hallucination of Rize also represents Kaneki's darker and callous self, showing how much of an impact she gave to him due to her murder attempt. History Early life Rize was one of Tsuneyoshi Washuu's children who fathered branch members were realaves include Rize's mother. She and half brother Souta Washuu-Furuta grew up in Sunlit Garden, a facility which raised half-humans include their brother Kishou Arima to become Ghoul Investigators . fears that Rize was would raped by their father because she was a womb, Souta had feelings for Rize who helped her to escape it. When Rize was a child, she was a member of the mysterious V organization but eventually fled V which left her tired and exhausted. She was eventually discovered by Matasaka Kamishiro who personally took her under his wing and adopted her. Over the years, Rize grew up with Shachi and viewed him as her surrogate father but, as she grew older, so did her appetite. Rize began binge eating when she got a little older which continued even after Shachi protested against it which lead to the C.C.G. raiding the 6th Ward and he ended up getting captured. Six months prior to the series, Rize started to live nomatically and went from ward to ward when she ran across the 11th Ward and stayed there for a little bit. While there, she ravaged the ward with her eating habits and eventually caught the CCG's attention and fled but not before she killed two other ghouls and Hagi, the 11th Ward's Leader. Prologue At the beginning of the series, Rize is first seen in a building where she's standing near a pile of dead bodies and is seen eating parts of the corpses. She continues to devour the flesh when she's approached by Yakumo Oomori, an infamous ghoul and an Executive of the illusive organization known as the Aogiri Tree. She trash-talks him and then escapes Yamori's attacks and steels his vlades but throws them away after a short while. She's then seen again at Anteiku where she sets her sights on Kaneki one day. She and Kaneki both go out on a date when Rize leadsKaneki into a back allyway one night and then bites him. Rize then reveals her true ghoul nature and continues to attack and ravage Kaneki until Steel Beams fall and crush her during that time. Although it appears to have been an accident, it's later on revealed to have been a ghoul called Souta is responsible . After the incident, she's captured by Doctor Kanou and is harvested for her organs to create Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls. Dove's Emergence and Gourmet Arc Rize doesn't actually appear in either of these story arcs but she does shape some events. Since Kaneki is refusing to conform towards his ghoul side, Rize is starving inside of him and there are instances where she completely takes over Kaneki and has him go berserk. Aogiri Arc After Kaneki is captured and tortured by Yamori, Rize appears in his mind during a small break in between the tortures. She begins to taunt him and show some of Kaneki's memories and some visions and soon, she convinces him to embrace his ghoul side as Kaneki breaks loose and brutally beats and mutilates Yamori and leaves him for dead. Post-Aogiri During the 11th Ward Battle, Kaneki discovered that Kanou was using Rize to create new Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls and was using her organs to turn humans into ghouls. He begins to investigate this and one day, he finds Rize still alive in Kanou's laboratory and Renji rescues her during the raid. Kaneki visits Renji's home one day to find out where Rize is when he finds her behind another container and is then shocked to find out. Kaneki uses his kagune and breaks open the container and allows her to come out. Rize is then yelling out for her father and begging for food. Post-Tsukiyama Operation Two years later, Rize is seen being alive and well and where she's seen in the process of finally recovering while Eto is announcing that she's a ghoul in public. Powers and Abilities *'Rinkaku Kagune': Rize's rinkaku kagune is very special as it is abnormally powerful even by rinkaku users and can regenerate faster than other kagunes. She can spring up four tentacles and can use them to take down multiple opponents in one go without much effort. *'Regeneration': Rize has the ability to quickly regenerate at a fast and alarming rate. *'Unusual Strength': Rize is famous for her unusual and immense power which is considered to be very challenging even by the strongest of ghouls. She can win in a fight without even trying and she can regenerate faster than regular ghouls. She's also very quick like other ghouls and can evade attacks very easily. Trivia *Rize's voice actress, Kana Hanazawa (who was known for voicing young girls and cute children before Tokyo Ghoul was aired) earned universal acclaim among her fans for her portrays of Rize, due to the character being much darker than any other characters Kana Hanazawa voiced before. *In the anime, Rize shows up to Kaneki several times as a hallucination whenever he was hungry or struggling against his ghoul instincts. In the manga, the hallucination of Rize does not come to Kaneki until he has been tortured and is mentally at his lowest. Navigation pl:Rize Kamishiro Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Cannibals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Imprisoned Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Possessor